Konohas Ghost Rider
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: NarutoxGhost rider crossover. When Naruto is six years old he meets Mephisto, the devil. Mephisto adopts Naruto and makes him the new ghost rider. 9 years later, Naruto returns to Konoha to collect souls for his adoptive father and be a ninja. NaruxHana
1. Return

**Hey! ZnK is here again! I decided to make a Ghost rider Xover this time.**

**They will be 15 when they graduate. Not 12.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**Konoha

Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in an alley behind a trash can shivering, trying to stay hidden from the mob of angry villagers that was after him. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why do they do this to me? I didn't do anything to them, did i?' he asked himself. Just then he heard something. Footsteps. Narutos eyes widened. Somebody was in the alley, walking towards him. Naruto sneaked a peak around the trash can to see a man wearing a long blood red duster openly and a pimp ass cane walking calmy towards him.

"There's no need to be afraid child." the man said with a small smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you." he said and walked up to the trash can to see a cowering Naruto. "I'm here to help you." he said at which Narutos head shot up.

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. My name is Mephisto. I'm the devil." he said making Narutos eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Relax." Mepisto said. "I told you that i'm here to help you didn't i?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"S-So what do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to become my rider." Mephisto said with a smile. "It will give you the power to protect the village that you love so much." he said and muttered a "Though i have no idea why..." under his breath.

"Rider?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The ghost rider. A ghost rider is my bounty hunter who walks the earth collecting corrupted souls for me."

"Why don't you do i yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Because i can't harm anyone here on earth." Mephisto said and took out a contract from his duster and handed it to Naruto. "All you have to do is sell your soul to me and i will give you the power to protect this village." he said and Naruto took the contract and when he was about to read it he cut his finger on the edge and dripped some blood on the contract. "Ah." Mephisto said and took the contract. "That will do just fine. Now come Naruto. I will train you to use your new powers correctly." Mephisto said and started walking away.

"Wait! We're leaving the village?" Naruto asked and Mephisto nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll be back when you've mastered your new powers." he said and opened up a portal to hell. "Now come." he said and gestured for Naruto to walk into the portal which he did with Mephisto following.

* * *

After Mephisto had gotten Naruto settled in hell, he decided to pay the Sandaime Hokage a little visit. 

When he stepped through the portal and walked into the Hokages office, Sarutobi was just sitting behind his desk with his eyes closed.

"Hello Sarutobi. I'm-" he started but was interupted by Sarutobi.

"Mephisto, the devil. Yes, i saw and heard what you talked to Naruto about and the only request i have is that you bring Naruto back to become an official Konoha ninja when he's 15." Sarutobi said with his eyes still closed.

"Of course." Mephisto said alittle taken aback by this. He thought Sarutobi would beg for him not to take Naruto. This was easier than he thought. "I'll bring him back by then." he said and stepped through the portal again.

* * *

Nine years later. 

A tall blonde haired 15 year old boy/man with three whisker marks on each cheek was standing staring at the gates of Konoha. 'I'm back.' he thought. When he came up to the gates, the guards stopped him.

"Halt! State your name and purpose for visiting." one of the guards said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, here to see the Hokage." Naruto said with his eyes closed. He was wearing an open pitch black duster, black cargo pants black steel toed boots, black gloves with spiked knuckles and a black tank top with a mask to cover up his whisker marks. The guards' eyes widened at the name.

"Impossible! Uzumaki Naruto died nine years ago." one of the guards said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Are you going to let me in or not?" he asked and the guards shook their heads.

"No way! Like we would just let someone who claims to be a dead boy in." one of the guards said.

Naruto sighed yet again. "Oh well. I guess i will have to knock you two out then." he said with a smile and quickly knocked the two chunnin guards out and walked into the village. 'Wow. No glares? This feels wierd.' he thought as he walked through the busy streets of Konoha, only recieving polite nods from the villagers.

Five minutes later he walked into the Hokages office. "Hey old man!" he shouted and waved making the old Hokage choke on his pipe.

"N-Naruto! You're back!" he practically yelled and ran around his desk to hug Naruto.

"Well, of course. I would never just leave this village. By the way. Who has gone around spreading the rumor that i'm dead?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that would be me. I couldn't exactly walk around saying 'Naruto has gone to hell to train to be the devils bounty hunter.' right?" Sarutobi said with a chuckle that Naruto copied.

"No i guess you're right. But you'll change that right?" he asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Of course. That is, if you want to. Are you sure you could handle all the stares?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but there won't be any glares." he said and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"Because the Kyuubi is no longer sealed inside me." Naruto said making Sarutobis eyes widen.

"W-What?! What do you mean?" he asked and Naruto smiled once again.

"I mean that he's no longer sealed in me. Mephisto-Otou-san removed him 8 years ago." Naruto said making Sarutobi raise BOTH eyebrows.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes. He sees me like a son and i see him as a father and when i asked if i could call him that he said yes and officially adopted me. I also know who my real parents were. You wouldn't believe how surprised i was when Otou-san told me that my real father was the Yondaime." Naruto said with a smile.

"So, what about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Well you see. Every ghost rider has his own ride. Some have had horses and other various animals. He's my ride." Naruto said and gave Sarutobi a thumbs up. "But don't worry, he has no free will. Otou-san made sure of that when i made him my ride." he said and Sarutobi nodded and sat down behind his desk. "And now i have come back to officially become a Konoha-ninja." Naruto said with a lazy smile plastered to his face. Sarutobi nodded and searched his drawers for awhile before he found what he was looking for.

"Sign this paper and you'll be singed up for the academy. The exams are tomorrow." Sarutobi said and handed Naruto a piece of paper which he signed. "Show this to Iruka tomorrow when you get to the academy at 9 am room 5-d." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded. "Oh, before i forget!" Sarutobi said and handed Naruto a pair of keys and another piece of paper. "Those are the keys to the Namikaze compound. Your new home. On the paper are the directions." he said and with that Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

**First chapter complete!**

**Now for the pairing:  
Anko Kurenai or Hana?**

**I won't release the next chapter until one of them has 10 or more votes**


	2. Transformation

**Hey! It's me again.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**The next day

Naruto walked into the academy, all the while watching to see what they taught their students. Needless to say, Naruto was happy he didn't join the academy. They learned nothing that could be useful in combat except for Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge. When he stood infront of his classroom door, Mephisto talked to Naruto through their mental link.

'Naruto. I want you to fail the exam.' he said making Naruto go wide eyed.

'Fail? Why?' he asked. 'This is one of the reasons i've trained so hard.' he said and Mephisto sighed.

'I know, but i've overheard that one of the teachers, Mizuki, has planned to trick a student that's failed into stealing the forbidden scroll. He's hurt alot of innocents.' Mephisto said making Naruto smirk.

'And by overheard, you mean spied?' he said and Mephisto chuckled.

'Spy is such a ugly word.'

'Alright Tou-san. I'll fail.' Naruto said and walked into the classroom. When he got in he saw alot of strange people.

'Hmm. Fang like marks on the cheeks and a dog on his head. Must be an Inuzuka. Baggy green cargo jeans, fishnet shirt and pinapple style hair...the common Nara. Pale brooding black haired emo... Uchiha. Oi, Tou-san! Who's the Uchiha? I thought they were all wiped out.'

'This is Uchiha Sasuke. Itachis little brother. Itachi left him alive out of pity.'

'Oh, okay... Let's see here. An Akimichi, Yamanaka, an Aburame and a Hyuuga. What a cute bunch.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Umm. Who are you?" asked a chunnin with a scar going across his nose.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I'm supposed to take the exam." Naruto said and handed the scarred chunnin the paper he got from the Hokage.

"Okay. I'm Umino Iruka." the scarred chunnin, now known as Iruka, said after reading the paper and going wide eyed. "Why don't you introduce yourself." Iruka said and Naruto nodded and stood infront of the class. The effects were instantanious. Sasukes fangirls immediatly turned away from Sasuke to drool over this new mysterious kid.

"Okay... Umm... I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." he said and took a seat making the girls swoon over his, to quote Gai, "coolness".

"Oookay." Iruka said. "Let's start the exam." he said and started handing out papers. "The written part starts now."

'Pass the written exam.' Mephisto told Naruto in his head.

'Okay.'

When it came down to the jutsu portion of the exam he made a perfect Kawarimi and Henge but failed with the Bunshin.

10 minutes later he was sitting on the academy roof with a bored look on his face, but when he smelled Mizuki approaching he replaced the bored look with a sad one.

"I got good news Naruto." he said. "I've talked to the Hokage and he said that he would allow you to take another test." he said making Narutos head shoot up in excitement.

"Really?!" he asked with hopeful eyes. "What do i have to do?"

"All you have to do is go to the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it." Mizuki said. "And when you've done that, meet me at the old abandoned cabin in the forest. Do you know where that is?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Good. Steal the scroll at 6 pm tonight." and with that, Naruto jumped away. When Naruto was gone, both of them had the same smirks and thoughts. 'Too easy.'

5 minutes after that Naruto burst into the Hokages office scaring the shit out of the old man.

"Hey old man! I just thought you might wanted to see what i do as a ghost rider." Naruto said making the Hokage raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? You found a corrupted soul already?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "And who might that be?"

"It's Mizuki, one of the academy teachers. I failed the exam on purpose since Tou-san told me that he planned to use a student who failed." Naruto said.

"What was he going to use them for?"

"Steal the forbidden scroll." Naruto said and Sarutobi (The Hokage!) nodded.

"Are you going to do it?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow and Naruto shook his head.

"Hell no! I'm going to give him a different scroll. Then i'll take his soul." Naruto said with a smile and Sarutobi nodded and took out a piece of paper from his desk.

"Very well. Sign this paper and you will be an official ninja. Your first mission will be to stop the traitor Mizuki. This will be B-ranked." Sarutobi said and Naruto signed the paper and left the office.

Later that night Naruto was sitting half asleep infront of the old cabin. 'Damn it! When is that pale freak gonna show up?!' he thought with a yawn.

"Good job Naruto. Now give me the scroll." came Mizukis voice from one of the trees.

"Okay!" Naruto said and tossed the scroll at Mizuki who caught it and opened it.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled when he read it. "'5000 ways to flirt'?!"

"Yeah. I figured you could have better use of that than the forbidden scroll." Naruto said while rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" Mizuki said and took out one of his big ass shurikens. "But first. You wanna know why everyone hates you?" he asked and Naruto looked at him lazily.

"I know why they hate me. Because my father sealed the Kyuubi inside me and they all think that i'm him right?" he asked laughing at the stunned look on Mizukis face.

"Whatever you little demon! I'll kill you right now and become the hero of the village!" Mizuki said and threw his shuriken which Naruto dodged easily.

"Umm, No you won't." Naruto said casually while Mizuki charged in to slam his fist into Narutos face. The fist was caught though. By a hand. A flaming hand. "You should have ran when you had the chance." Naruto said in a hissing voice and his head lowered. When he looked up he had a freaky smile on his face and glowing cracks in his skin. "And now it's too late." and with that, the skin started falling off his face revealing a burning skull. The skin on the rest of his body also peeled off leaving only a flaming skeleton holding a petrified Mizuki.

"You're guilty." Naruto said and slammed Mizuki against a tree and held him by the collar. "Look into my eyes." he said closing the gap between their faces. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

That's when the screaming started. Naruto got some kind of wierd feeling of satisfaction, seeing his victims scream in pain while their souls were burned out. Then the screaming stopped. There can't be any screaming if the body doesn't have a soul to make the brain control the body. Naruto dropped Mizuki and put his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle. Soon after that a creature came out of the forest making the Hokage, the clan heads and the jounins waching through the crystal ball gasp.

Before Naruto stood the flaming skeleton that was once the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now in a smaller size he was merely a mindless slave, his only purpose being to let his rider get from one place to another fast. Naruto hopped on and they rode away to collect more souls.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower the jounins all had stunned looks on their faces.

"How the hell did he do that?!" asked a shocked Kakashi. And so the Hokage explained what had happened to Naruto these last nine years. When he was done all the jounins went home to get some sleep. They never got any sleep. They were all afraid that maybe Naruto would come into their home and burn their soul.

Later we find our favorite ghost rider going around Konoha trying to sniff out some corrupted soul. There were alot. Anyone who had ever harmed him in any way were corrupted. Naruto didn't want to take all of their souls though. He sniffed around some more. He smelled something.

Male, 35-40 years old, corrupted. Female, 19-25 years old, uncorrupted, screaming. Rape attempt.

He ran around for about five minutes, following the scent. He got to an alley where he saw a drunk, standing over a girl who was lying on the ground.

'Damn it! Why did i have have to leave the dogs at home tonight?!' the girl yelled in her mind. That's when she saw him. A skeleton covered in fire was slowly walking over to them. He grabbed the drunken man and slammed him against the wall. He then looked at her. She had chocolate brown hair and two red fang like marks on her cheeks.

"You're safe." he said and she nodded and started walking away but turned around after a few steps.

"Thank you." she said getting a nod from the skeleton before she ran back to her clan compound.

When she got back to her compound she saw her mother drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey mom! You won't believe what happened today!" she shouted as she walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" her mother, Tsume, asked.

"There was this creepy guy trying to rape me just 5 minutes ago." the girl, Hana, said making Tsume go wide eyed and jump out of her chair.

"WHAT?!" she shouted and ran up to Hana. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine mom. There was this... guy i think... He looked like a burning skeleton. He grabbed that guy and slammed him into a wall and told me that i was safe. After that i ran back here to tell you what happened." Hana said calmy making Tsume go wide eyed again.

"Hana. This skeleton. Did it have a pitch black duster, black cargo pants and a black mask?" Tsume asked and Hana nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder who he was though." she said cupping her chin.

"I know who he was." Tsume said and told Hana everything Sarutobi had told her. When she was finished Hana was just sitting there wide eyed.

"Ghost rider huh?" she said to herself. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "And i take it from the fox that he likes to ride wild animals." she said with a perverted blush making Tsume sweatdrop.

"Kami-sama. What did i do to have a daughter with a personality like that?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**And i'm done with this chapter!**

**Sorry it was alittle short. The next chapter will be longer!**

**R&R! I live for the reviews!**


	3. Meeting the team and the Test

**Hey! I'm back again.**

**The poll is still on and i've planned to introduce the winner in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

The next day 

Naruto walked into the designated classroom with a bored look on his face. Sarutobi had stood on the roof of the Hokages tower and told the people of Konoha that the Kyuubi was merely a mindless slave and that Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The people felt bad seeing that they had treated an innocent child like that. The fourth son no less.

'Ah, man. I thought that after becoming a ninja, you would just go to the old man and get a mission. Not a fucking team.' he thought as he tried to find a seat.

"Hey! Only graduates are allowed to be in here!" yelled the Inuzuka boy when he saw Naruto who just pointed at his new Hitai-ate.

"Look at my forehead numbnuts. I failed on purpose to catch a traitor. It was a B-rank mission." he said and sat down next to the brooding Uchiha making all the fangirls in the room swoon over the both of them. Naruto leaned in towards the Uchiha.

"Hey, what do you do about the fangirls dude?" he whispered and the Uchiha shrugged.

"I don't know... I've tried everything. They just don't wanna go away." he said looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Hmm... Seems that we're in the same mess doesn't it?" Naruto asked and at the Uchihas nod he held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

The Uchiha took his hand and shook it. "Uchiha Sasuke." and as soon as he said that they heard on hell of a fight breaking out next to them. When they looked, they saw their fangirls fighting over who would sit in the empty seat in between them. Even Hinata had joined in.

"I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No! I wanna sit next to Naruto-kun!"

"Naru-kun is mine!" at that comment Naruto buried his face in his hands.

"Naru-kun?" he asked himself with tears streaming down his face. 'Dad!' he yelled in his mind.

'What is... Holy shit! That's alot of fangirls!' Mephisto yelled in shock.

'D-Dad... They... They called me Naru-kun!' at this Mephisto mentally put a comforting hand on Narutos shoulder.

'I feel for you son. They don't even know you yet and they still give you a nickname like that.'

'No it's not that they don't know me. I'm the ghost rider! I can't have a wimpy name like that!' any answer was interupted by Naruto standing up.

"Okay! This has gotta stop!" he shouted, silencing the fighting fangirls. "We're gonna do like this. Sasuke, who do you want to sit here?" he asked pointing at the seat in between them.

"I'll choose the Hyuuga. At least she knows how to fight properly." Sasuke said and sat back down to continue brooding with Naruto nodding.

"Good! I choose her to." he said and moved out of his seat so she could get in between them. "Hyuuga-san. Would you like to sit?" he asked and she nodded shyly and sat down.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. What's your name?" he asked when he sat back down with all the other fangirls taking whatever seat they could find.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." she said trying to bury her head in her jacket. "P-Pleased to meet you." she said quietly with nearly her whole head swallowed by the jacket.

'What is she, a turtle?' he asked himself in his mind.

'No son. I believe she's shy.' Mephisto said and Naruto mentally groaned.

'Well no shit Sherlock. Have you ever heard of sarcasm?' he asked and Mephisto raised a mental eyebrow.

'Who's Sherlock?'

'I have no idea. I just sounded like the right thing to say.'

'Oh, okay.' and with that, they closed their mental connection when Iruka came in.

"Alright. Sit down everybody." he said and stood behind his desk.

"Iruka-sensei! Is it true that the new kid failed on purpose?" asked a random kid and Iruka nodded.

"Yes. He was on a mission given to him personally by Hokage-sama." Iruka said making the kids look at Naruto in awe. "Now it's time to announce the teams." he said and took out a list from his desk.

"Team 1... (Teams 1-6 are unimportant so i'm not gonna write them.) Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." at this there were two loud squels coming from a pink haired girl and the Yamanaka. "Team 8 Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Team 9 (UNIMPORTANT!) Team 10 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin senseis will arrive shortly. Make Konoha proud." and with that he left the room.

Naruto got up and sat down next to the Inuzuka. "Yo! I take it from those marks on your cheeks that you're one of my teammates." he said and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto."

The Inuzuka took his hand and shook it. "I'm Kiba." he said with a smile. "You're not like all other people with fangirls." he stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"You know. Everyone who has fangirls are always stuck up little brooders who like to act cool all the time." Kiba said and Naruto let out a laugh.

"Haha! Yeah i can see that Sasuke fits in just fine in that category." he said with a chuckle. "But i'm not like that. The fangirls only thought i was like that because of how i dressed." he said and leaned back. "So who's your companion?" he asked and pointed at the dog on Kibas head. Kiba was stunned. No one except Inuzukas has ever called nin-dogs companions.

"This is Akamaru." Kiba said and Naruto leaned forward to look at the dog.

"Yo! I'm Namikaze Naruto." he said and waved to the dog who barked happily. Now Kiba was beyond stunned. Naruto saw this and smiled. "I know nin-dogs can understand human language so it's just natural that you talk to them as equals." Kiba could just nod dumbly. They spent the rest of the lunch talking about pranks and other various evil things.

After lunch every team was sitting in the classroom when a woman came in. She had raven black hair, c-cup and a beautiful pair of blood red eyes.

"Team 8?" she said and Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru stood up. "Meet me on the roof." and with that she poofed away and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and Kiba and did the same.

The jounin was quite surprised to see her team poof in right next to her just a couple of seconds after she poofed into existence.

"Okay." she said as she leaned against the railing while her team sat down on the ground. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are Dango and karaoke. My dislikes are people who betray their comrades, in battle or otherwise. My hobbies are inventing new genjutsu and my dream is to make this the best team ever made." she said with a smile and pointed at Kiba. "Now you."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are Akamaru, pranking and training. My dislikes are those who mistreat dogs. My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to become a powerful clan head." Kiba exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air at the mention of his dream.

"Good. Now you." Kurenai said and pointed at Shikamaru.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like staring at the clouds and playing shougi if you're a good player. I dislike troublesome things. I don't think I have a dream."

"Oookay." Kurenai said and pointed at Naruto. "You."

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I like Ramen, training, fire and my adoptive father." Kurenai tensed alittle remembering what the Hokage told her about his adoptive father being the devil himself. "Don't worry. He's not really that evil." Naruto said with a smile earnig himself a questioning look from his teammates. "I'll tell you later. My dislikes are... sinners. My hobbies are training and riding my fox at night and my dream is to become Hokage." he said and Kurenai nodded.

"Okay, good. Now we're going to have the real genin test tomorrow and-" this was as far as she got before she was interupted by Kiba.

"Oi! What do you mean real genin test?! We already had a genin test!" he shouted and Kurenai nodded.

"Yes. But that test was only there to see who had the potential of becoming genin. Now this test starts tomorrow at 6 am at training ground 8. See ya!" and with that, Kurenai disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well, i better tell you guys about who i am and who my adoptive father is." Naruto said and stood up. "Let's talk over a bowl of ramen." and at the nods from his teammates Naruto grabbed them and shunshined to Ichiraku ramen where they had a bowl to eat... well... Naruto had 15 and he proceeded to tell them everything. Everything. Kyuubi, Mephisto, Yondaime, adoption, ghost rider and Kyuubi becoming a mindless slave.

The three sat in silence for a while until Kiba stood up and started shouting "DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" and ranting about how cool it is to have a friend who sucks peoples souls out through their eyes with Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

"Wow." Naruto said dumbfounded. "You... You don't hate me?" he asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Not really." he said and closed his eyes while muttering a "Troublesome blondes" under his breath.

"Kiba?" Naruto said to the Inuzuka who was still rambling.

"Huh? What?" he asked as he turned around.

"What do you think about this?" Naruto asked and Kiba shrugged.

"Meh. It's not like you're some kind of evil demon right?" he said and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys don't know how good that makes me feel." he said with a smile and got up and paid for his ramen. "See you tomorrow." and with that, he shunshined back to his apartment.

The next morning Naruto came to the training grounds looking dead tired.

'Tou-san. Why did you force me to transform tonight?' he asked Mephisto who chuckled.

'Because i could.' came the answer making Naruto sweatdrop. He walked over to a tree where Kiba and Shikamaru were sleeping with Akamaru yipping happily wen Naruto come into view.

"Yo, Akamaru." Naruto said and waved.

"Oh, Naruto. You're here." Kiba said with a yawn and sat up.

"Yup. But Kurenai-sensei is nowhere to be seen." Naruto said and looked around.

"Yes, i'm right here." said Kurenai as she walked into the training grounds. "Let's get started, shall we?" she said getting the three genins' attention. "You have exactly five hours to find me and put me in a situation where you can keep me still for ten seconds. We start... NOW!" she said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three genins all acted differently.

Kiba just rushed into the forest, intent on scoping her out, never once thinking about using his nose.

Naruto was smarter though. Thanks to the fox he had gained heightened senses so he just took his sweet time trying to find her scent. 'Lilacs. Can't be that hard to find.' he thought as he sniffed around.

Shikamaru though, just layed down and stared at the clouds in deep thought. 'Hmm... She's a jounin... And we're genin... That means that we have no chance of- HEY! That cloud looks like a monkey... Anyway. We're genin... That means that we have no chance of taking her down in a one on one battle... Okay, Naruto could probably wipe the floor with her, but he's a special case. Ah. The key is teamwork. Tch. Troublesome test. I'll just lay here for an hour or two before i tell the others.' he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Kiba was jumping around in the forest trying to find Kurenai when he remembered his nose. 'Ha! Boy am i lucky no one was here to see an Inuzuka forget his nose.' he thought with a chuckle and proceeded to sniff her out. He never got her scent and neither did Naruto. They searched the forest for two hours without any results. She had masked her scent perfectly, as expected from a jounin. Finally they just gave up and headed to where Shikamaru was the last time they saw him to see if he could figure out where she was.

They got to where they met when they arrived to find Shikamru laying under a tree sound asleep.

"OI! Wake up you lazy bum!" Naruto shouted and kicked Shikamaru in the side, giving him a rude awakening.

"What do you want?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We need some help." Naruto said. "She's masked her scent perfectly making us unable to find her. I could have sniffed out her soul if i was in my ghost rider form but that only works at night." he said and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, then it's good you came to find me." Shikamaru said and sat up earning him a raised eyebrow from the two others. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome... The test is about teamwork. A normal genin shouldn't be able to take on a jounin." he said and Naruto raised his hand.

"I can."

"I said a normal genin. Not a genin who's the adoptive son of the devil and collector of evil souls." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay. So how do we find her?" he asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"We sit here." he said with a yawn. "If we don't show up, she'll probably think that we've given up and come look for us. And when she does, we'll catch her." and with that they started conjouring a plan.

Another two hours later Kurenai got bored. She hadn't even heard her students. So naturally, she went back to the meeting spot. When she got there she saw all three of her students laying under the tree fast asleep.

"Umm, guys?" she asked scratching her head. "What are you doing?"

"We're laying here waiting for you." Naruto said and stood up. "We got tired of trying to sniff you out, so we let you come to us." he said with a smile making Kurenai sweatdrop.

"But you still have to hold me still for ten seconds." she said with a smirk which Naruto mimicked.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. Maybe you've forgotten that Shikamaru is a Nara?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but i will be gone before he even has the time to do any seals." she said and tried to walk away, but found herself unable to move. She managed to pry her head down to see that a shadow was connected to her feet. Though it didn't led froward to Shikamaru laying under the tree. It led backwards, into the bushes. Suddenly, Naruto and Kiba had rushed forward and grabbed one of her arms each, with Akamaru in the Juujin Bunshin (Man beast clone) form standing ifront of her with a kunai held to her neck. The Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru laying under the trees suddenly poofed out of excistance.

"Kage Bunshin. A mans best friend... except for dogs." Naruto said and added that last part at a growl from Akamaru.

"It's been ten seconds, haven't it sensei?" Kiba asked with a smirk and Kurenai smiled.

"Yes, it has. You all did good. You pass. Meet me infront of the Hokage tower tomorrow at 9 am for our first mission." Kurenai said and Shikamaru released his Kage Mane no jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) "Dissmissed." and with that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

**Done!**

**I think i'm gonna use either Kurenai or Hana... Plz vote...**

**R&R**


	4. Wave pt 1

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the delay. I had a little writers block. I'm back now though!**

**And sorry about that whole "only works at night" thing. I forgot he only need to be in the shadows... Hehe... oops.**

**The winner is... BOTH! I don't really wanna disappoint anyone so i decided to use both since they both had 10 or more votes! XD**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

**

* * *

**After his "missions" as the Hokage called them Naruto decided it was time for a little lunch. So he headed towards the one place he knew to eat at. Ichiraku Ramen. He decided to go without the mask today. That thing itches like crazy! 

"Hey old man can i get 5 bowls miso ramen!"

"Sure anything for my number one customer."

Naruto sat there as he waited for his Ramen and then Ayame came out from the back of the shop to see the boy she thought to be as her "little" brother.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing today?"

"Good Ayame-neechan, i just got back from the so called missions that they send us on as genin." he answered sticking his finger into his mouth making a gagging sound which made Ayame laugh.

"Well I hope this cheers you up." Ayame said as she placed the bowls in front of him that her father had just set down next to her.

"Yeah ramen always makes me feel better."

As Naruto began to eat his ramen a young woman walked into the stand. She was about 23 years old and very beautiful. He had long dark brown hair and she had the body of a goddess. Naruto took a look up and got a blush when she smiled and sat next to him.

"Hello miss what can i get you today?" Old man Ichiraku asked with a smile.

"I'll have a beef ramen please."

The rest of the lunch was fairly quiet. Naruto ate his 5 bowls and ordered 4 more bowls and the girl ate her beef ramen. Naruto saw her stand up and leave the stand and as he was pulling out his money Ayame stopped him.

"No need Naruto that lady paid for yours as well."

Naruto was somewhat surprised that someone bought him lunch. Especially someone who he didn't know.

"Thanks Ayame i need to catch up with her and thank her."

Naruto threw some money on the counter for a tip, and took off after the woman that just bought his lunch. He didn't have to go too far though as she was across the street looking at him.

"Thanks Miss. I never had anyone besides the Hokage buy me lunch." he said with his patented foxy grin plastered to his face.

"Well you're welcome and call me Hana." she said with a small smile.

"Well thanks Hana and i'm Naruto."

"I knew who you were. The man that saves you from being raped is hard to forget especially when he is as cute as you." Naruto blushed at this comment. Sure he had fan girls, but she was being nice to him and she was very beautiful so it was only natural that he blushed.

"You mean you were the girl that i stopped that guy from raping?"

"Yes, i thought that the least i could do was buy you lunch."

"Well. I know this will seem a little unusual but how would you like to go for a walk with me Hana?"

"Well, i don't have any missions or duties at the clinic today so that would be nice." So Naruto and Hana set out on their walk. They walked through the park and Naruto even took her to a place that was very precious to him. The Hokage Monument. That is where we find our hero on top of the Yondaimes head.

"So this is your special spot?"

"Yeah. This is like my sanctuary. Sandaime brought me here when i was younger. It's the best place to see the village and the sunset from and the plus side was that the villagers never came here."

"They made your life hell didn't they?"

"Actually you have no idea. I could hate them all. I do hold some resentment towards them, they did try to kill me but if that never happened then i wouldn't be who i am today. So in a way they made my life hell, but gave me a better one." Hana saw the emotions in his eyes and did the only thing she knew. She hugged him.

"Naruto-kun. Your eyes show the pain you've had. No one should ever have to deal with that much pain when they're as young as you were."

Naruto was shocked and he went on instincts alone and hugged her back. For Hana, she was unsure of why she felt this way but there in Narutos arms she felt safe. Sure she had other boyfriends in the past and they all had one thing on their minds and that was sex. They thought that just because she came from a clan that deals with dogs she would easily agree to just jumping in the sack with them. None of them made her feel this way and the funny thing was that _she_ was comforting _him_. Yet he made her feel better.

Naruto pulled away thinking he'd gone to far and shouldn't have hugged her back.

"Gomen Hana-chan. I shouldn't have gone that f-" he stopped as her finger went to his lips telling him to stop talking.

"Naruto listen. I owe you my life and my virtue. That hug was supposed to help make you feel better, but i felt something when you hugged me. I felt warm and safe. That is something that i've never felt before when i was near a man. I enjoyed our date today and i know this seems a little fast, but what would you think if you were to become my boyfriend?" she asked making Narutos eyes widen for a moment.

"Hana-chan, i would love that, but you have to understand that i'm not normal. I'm a rider. I collect souls that have been judged unworthy to be on this plane and this is very dangerous fo-" This time she didn't put her finger to his lips. She kissed him and it was just supposed to be a simple chaste kiss, but it turned out to be a full blown passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss in order to breath all either could say was. "WOW!"

"Now Naru-kun you must understand your job is no different from any other ninja. Yes i may lose you or you may lose me, we never really know what's going to happen, so we accept this and live our lives to the fullest." Hana said making Naruto smile.

"Well then if you're ok with it then can i kiss you again because i really liked doing that?" Hana just giggled and leaned in and kissed Naruto again and they sat there on top of the faces of the Hokages and kissed as the sunset over the village. They lost all track of time they had been kissing and letting their hands explore the others body. Naruto had been kinda nervous he didn't want to go too far but when Hana grabbed his hand and put it on her breast he knew she was ok with him doing that. Soon it started getting cold and Naruto made a suggestion that they move to his familys house as it was very close and Hana agreed.

When they reached Narutos house he started a fire in the fire place and they sat in front of it warming up.

"So Naruto-kun. Would you mind giving me the tour of the house now that we're warmed up?" Hana asked and Naruto nodded.

"Sure Hana-chan" He lead her through the house and showed her everything from the kitchen that was a dream to any Akimichi, to the library that the Nara family would love to have even if it was troublesome to read, then to the armory and the dojo that a certain weapons mistress would have loved. Then they reached the onsen, this was something that Hana thought was interesting. Many of the clans would like to have one but it is very expensive to have the piping laid but she noticed this was a natural onsen. He then showed her the bedrooms.

She was in awe as she opened the door to the master bedroom. It was perfect in every way. A large bed bigger than any she'd ever seen and it was surrounded with four posts that looked like trees. Then two large closets which was labeled "His" and "Her". Then the bathroom. It was beautiful. It had a marble tub that could hold 4 people and a large shower. It was made of white marble with hints of a purplish color that went together well.

"Naruto this house is amazing."

"Thanks you know Hana. I know we just got together, but would you like to stay the night? I mean it's late and a long walk to your compound and all. I thought we could go take a relaxing soak in the onsen and then sleep."

'Hm. I would like to stay and his argument is good, he must not know that i can shushing because i could be home rather quick if i needed to and the onsen did look inviting.'

"I would love to but i don't have any sleeping clothes or a bathing suit, and even though we are a couple we are not to that stage yet."

"Well, i believe that there is a whole closet full of clothes that if i'm correct will fit you and then we could go soak for a while."

Hana decided to agree with this and went into the closet were she found mainly battle clothes and some very rare ones and then she found the other clothes and there were some pretty exotic looking lingerie and she could not help but blush at thinking about wearing these for Naruto one day. She soon found a two piece bikini and even though it was a little skimpy but she decided to wear it.

When she came back out both of them blushed there stood Naruto with 2 bathrobes and he was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks with red flames and Hana in her blue bikini she found.

"Hana-chan you are a sight that belongs in the heavens and that was not made for this earth. You surely are an angel that Kami let fall to earth and i'm glad he did." Hana blushed at those words.

"Naru-kun stop it you are embarrassing me."

"I am sorry but i'm just speaking the truth"

"Well you know you look hot Naru-kun. I think it's time we went and relaxed in the onsen." So they headed to the onsen.

"Oh here Hana-chan. The house is warm now but the heat will not be warm enough once we get out of the onsen to keep our bodies warm." Naruto said and handed Hana one of the bathrobes.

"Thanks Naru-kun." So they went into the onsen and got in. Once they were settled our two young lovers were cuddled next to each other kissing.

"You know Hana-chan your lips are addicting. I just can't get used to it when they are not kissing me."

"I feel the same way about your Naru-kun." They began to kiss each other and there hands started to roam over each others bodies Naruto began to massage Hanas breasts and soon she was moaning into the kiss. She moved herself so she was sitting on Narutos lap facing him and he continued his massage on her breasts. She started to grind her pelvis into his and she could feel him start to grow.

"Naruto. I know we just started to date but need to tell you something. I do get a certain month a year when i become very aggressive and want sex. Usually i lock myself away and from what i'm feeling this is the beginning of the month. Normally i would leave, but i don't want to. I want to give myself to you. I want you to be my first man to enter me."

"Hana-chan are you sure? It's something you can't get back. Am i worth that?"

"Naru-kun. No man has ever made me feel the way you have and you're not the one starting this, i am so i'm sure. I just don't want to do it in here."

"How about i get a few blankets and some pillows and we go to the living room in front of the fire place?"

"That's perfect Naru-kun." Naruto nodded and did the all too familiar hand signs and said Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and 3 clones popped into existence and sped out of the room to do as he commanded mentally.

"How about we get dried off and go into the living room Hana-chan?" They both got out and Naruto dried off every square inch of her body slowly and then she did the same for him. They both got out of their swimsuits and slipped into the robes and they walked arm and arm into the living room. Hana had laid her head on his shoulder and as he was just a little shorter than her it was perfect.

When they reached the living room she was surprised that a blanket had been laid down with about 10 pillows and a bucket with chilled sake was there and a plate with strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"How did you get all this ready so fast?"

"Well, when i restocked the fridge i noticed that dad had a spot just for sake and i decided to put some in as i do like chilled sake now and then. As for the strawberries... I kinda have a weakness for them and they're really good when dipped so i always keep some chocolate and strawberries around." They both sat down and Naruto poured two saucers of sake and handed one to Hana. They laid there on the rug Naruto against the pillows and Hana sitting between him the drank a little sake and Naruto fed Hana the strawberries and they kissed so that Naruto could taste the strawberries that he was feeding her.

Soon Hana had gotten on all fours and crawled up so her face was in front of his and began kissing him deeply. She used a hand to untie his robe with and opened it to reveal his body to her. She then began to kiss down the side of his jaw, working along his neck. She soon had come to his chest and she kissed each of his nipples which sent a shudder through Naruto and made him let out a small moan.

She teased him by sucking on them and then flicking her tongue across them letting the cooler air around them make him shudder. She after all had taking the courtesan training they have for kunoichis. She then began to work her way down further kissing the length of his muscled torso, she then reached her target and with all the excitement it was already standing at attention.

She looked at it and took it in to remember what it looked like so she could use those memories when he was away on a mission. She then placed a kiss on the head which made Naruto moan out to her.

"I see you like the special attention that i'm giving you. Just remember that it's nice to repay the person giving you this kind of pleasure." Hana said with a bit of seduction in her voice. She then licked from the head down his shaft to his balls and sucked them in one at a time. She then licked her way back up to the head and swirled her tongue around the crown. This made Naruto moan out even loader. She knew he would not last being this was the first time he had intimate relations. She decided to make it memorable; she began to swallow his cock inch by inch.

He was not huge, but considering he had just reached puberty he was not done growing so 8 inches was quite the size. She had swallowed all of it and she felt it hit her throat so she loosened her muscles and took him to the base and then her tongue snuck out and licked at his balls. This was enough to make him call out her name. "HANA-CHAN" She then pulled all the way off and looked him in the eyes.

"Did 'my' Naru-kun like that?"

"Yes... Hana-chan..." he panted. "I did."

"Good now this time you're going to cum so don't worry" Through that entire conversation her hand did not stop stroking him and before he could respond she had swallowed half of his cock. This time when she swallowed him all the way she began to hum and the vibrations her throat and mouth gave him sent him over the top his hands slid down and ran through her hair and she knew he was going to cum.

"OH KAMI HANA-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM." As he said the word cum he shot his load and it went down her throat and she accepted happily. When she thought most of the load was done she pulled out so she could taste him.

"Mm you taste good Naru-kun." She crawled up and kissed him and he could taste himself, but that didn't matter he would do anything for the girl that was kissing him and he broke the kiss and kissed her neck and then her breasts were at his mercy and he licked them, sucked them, and tweaked them. All this caused Hana to moan, she was wet already and this was just adding to that.

He could tell she needed relief and so he began sliding his body down and kissing her taunt stomach and then he was laying on the floor with Hana kneeling and his head between her legs. He reached his tongue out testing where to lick to give her pleasure. Naruto was not completely stupid to sex and all, i mean one of the vices that get many sent to hell was sex and he learned some from his time spent there. He hit her clit on the first lick causing her to moan loudly.

He knew this must be a very sensitive area he then began kissing and licking all over her pussy. He ran his tongue the length of it, even going as far as licking her asshole, which caused Hana to moan out loud. He then worked his ministrations back to her pussy lips and licked the outside around them teasing her and then he decided his pleasure was not with held.

He focused on licking her and making her cum. He was making his tongue go deep into her pussy and she could feel the pressure building. Soon he decided to focus on her clit and he sucked on it and licked it and then when he grated his teeth while licking it she let loose.

"NARU-KUN! OH FUCK YES I'M CUMING!" Naruto greedily lapped up her juices which was not hard as her orgasm overtook her and she slumped down sitting her pussy on his mouth. His hands went up quickly and grabbed her waist to steady her until she was able to regain her composure.

Soon they were snuggling into each other kissing. Naruto lay on the bottom with Hana on top snuggled into his chest they both needed a rest before they went to the next level. Soon she could feel his cock on her leg and she knew it was time. She looked at him and then kissed him.

"Let me do this Naruto as it's going to hurt me." He didn't like the idea of it hurting her but he just nodded. She then got over his cock squatting and she reached down and gave his cock a few pumps and lined it up with her pussy. She lowered herself down and then he felt a barrier then he looked at her eyes and he could see her love for him and then she spoke.

"I'm going to drop down and take you into me. Please don't move until i'm ready." Naruto just nodded, and Hana just dropped the weight of her body onto him. She lay on top of him not moving and he wrapped his arms around her just to hold her. His arms around her made her feel better and after a few minutes her pussy began to twitch with pleasure at being so full. Then she knew it was time and she sat back up and she looked at Naruto with a look of lust in her eyes, and she started to rock herself back and forth on his cock and this made Naruto moan with her every move.

It was a new feeling to him if her mouth was bliss then this was heaven. Her tight walls grabbing him as she rocked back and forth and this just made his cock rub against her walls and it was heaven that is all he could come up with. Soon Hana had began to move herself up and down on his cock she started slowly as his girth was still big considered to her toys and he went deeper than any toys ever went. She knew neither of them would last long so she told Naruto what to do.

"Naru-kun thrust your hips into me and match my rhythm." He began to thrust in time with her and it just increased the pleasure.

"FUCK HARDER! HARDER! GIVE ME ALL OF THAT COCK!" Soon she was orgasming screaming out his name. "FUCK YES NARU-KUN I'M CUMMING!" This sent Naruto over the edge and he felt himself cumming as well.

"OH FUCK HANA-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM!"

"FUCK YES CUM IN ME NARU-KUN!" He reached his limit as she went over the edge again and her pussy clamped down on him and milked him. He shot his load in her and then they both collapsed. They snuggled next to each other and Naruto kissed her on the lips and then put a slight kiss on her forehead. He pulled a cover over them and they  
drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**One week later 

Naruto was irritated. His whole team was irritated. Why? Because they've been doing D-rank missions for a month now. They've had to catch Tora the cat five times already. The fifth time Naruto was on the edge of going ghost rider on the poor thing. Now they were in the missions office.

The old Hokage started looking through some scrolls. "Okay. Next we have... Walking the Inuzuka dogs, babysitting an elders grandson and-" he said before he was interupted by a angered growl from two of the genin infront of him.

"Hey old man! You better give us a better mission than that! These aren't missions! They are more suited for civilians, not shinobi. Our skills will more than likely dull doing "missions" like these." Naruto said while glaring at the Hokage, earning him a bop on the head from Kurenai, a nod from Kiba and a "Troublesome" from Shikamaru.

The old man chuckled. "Well then. I have a C-ranked escort mission here for you. Do you think your team is ready Kurenai?" he asked and Kurenai nodded. "Well then, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Wave country where you will stay and protect him from bandits until it's done." he said and turned his head to the door. "You can come in now!" he shouted and the door opened to reveal a drunken old man with a sake bottle in hand.

"This is what i get?" he asked pointing at team 8. "They don't even look like they can defend themselves, let alone me." he said making Kiba and Naruto shake with righteous fury. "Anyway, i'm Tazuna. You will escort me to my country and keep me sade until i finish my bridge." the old man said and turned around. "We leave in twenty minutes."

"No way old man!" Naruto said and the old drunk and his team looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong Naruto? I thought you wanted a mission like this." Kurenai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with the mission. There's just the simple fact that our client is drunk." Naruto said and pointed at the old man. "He can't be as coordinated as he could be if he was sober, thus endangering himself by not being able to follow our commands quick enough. I suggest we leave tomorrow after he sobered up." he said stunning everyone there. Kurenai was the first to recover.

"You have a point there Naruto. Fine then, we'll leave tomorrow at 10 am." she said and turned to Tazuna. "Make sure you're not drunk." and at his nod they left the office.

Five minutes later Naruto was walking into a weapons shop.

'Tou-san. What weapon should i buy?' he asked his adoptive father who mentally shrugged.

'I don't know. I think you should buy a katana, seeing as you're more proficient with that.' Mephisto said and Naruto nodded and went over to the counter.

"What can i get you young man?" the owner asked with a smile.

"I want a katana made with the kanjis for bounty hunter engraved on the blade. It should be about 68 inches long, black blade and red hilt. (Ichigos Bankai from Bleach)" Naruto said and pulled out a small pouch filled with rubies and took out ten of the penny sized gems. "Will this be enough?" he asked and the wide eyed owner nodded.

"More than enough." he said and accepted the gems.

"Do you think you will have it done by tomorrow?" Naruto asked and the owner nodded.

"I'll get right on it. It'll probably be done around 10 am." the store owner said and walked into a room in the back and got to work.

The next day Naruto woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to look at the clock. It showed 9:45. Naruto went wide eyed.

"SHIT!" he shouted and rolled out of bed, waking Hana up in the process.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked sitting up.

"I gotta go pick up my sword for my mission today!" he said as he frantically looked for his pants.

"So? There's no rush, is there?" Hana asked while laying back down.

"We're leaving at 10 am!" Naruto said as he pulled out his pants from under his bed.

"Oh? Well, you better hurry then." Hana said simply making Naruto sweatdrop.

"That's what i'm doing." he said and whipped his head around. "Where's my duster?" he asked and Hana pointed up.

"It's hanging on the lamp." she said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"How the hell did it end up there?" he asked while scratching his head and Hana shrugged.

"Beats me. Now have a good time." she said as she went back to sleep.

"Ano, Hana-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'll probably be gone for at least two weeks. But i'll see you when i get back. The spare key is under the living room table. Lock the door when you leave." Naruto said and walked out of the master bedroom. "Ja Ne." he said and left.

He showed up at the weapon shop at 9:50. Now he just had to get to the other side of the village in ten minutes. He never thought about using Shunshin (Body Flicker).

He showed up at the gates at 9:59. As our friendly Genjutsu using, gasmask wearing Ame-nins would say: Lucky.

"Now that Naruto is here, let's go." Kurenai said and they started making their way towards Wave country.

As they were walking, Naruto noticed that there were two puddles, one on either side of the road. The strange part was that it hadn't rained for a week. That, and that the puddles smelled human. Kiba and Shikamaru noticed too.

"Sensei." Naruto whispered to Kurenai who nodded.

"Wait, we need to see who they're after." she whispered to the genins who nodded. When they had passed the puddles, two men rose up from them (I don't think i have to explain how they look) and rushed the group wrapping the chain connecting their hands around Kurenai.

"One down." they said in unison and pulled the chain shredding Kurenai to nothingness. They ten proceeded to charge at Tazuna but was intercepted by Naruto and Kiba/Akamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru ripped one of them to shreds with the Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang) while Naruto took a swing with his new blade and cut the other ones arm off.

"ARRGH! You bastard! I'll kill you!" the man shouted and tried to charge at Naruto but found that he could not move.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, Success." Shikamaru said from behind him with his hands in the rat seal. He then nodded to Naruto who quickly decapitated the nin.

"Kurenai-sensei! You can come out now!" Naruto shouted and Kurenai jumped down from a tree.

"Wow. You guys managed to take them out by yourselves." she said with a small pout. "I was hoping i would get to fight." she then turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk." she said and the old man started sweating.

-Please insert the tape labeled "Tazunas sob story" here-

"Well." Kurenai said as the old man finished his little guilt trip speech. "This mission is probably a A-rank, so it's up to my genin wether we are to continue or not." she said and turned to the genin. "So? What's it gonna be?" she asked and the genins shrugged. Naruto was the one who spoke up.

"We might as well finish the mission. Abandoning the mission and leaving the drunk to die would be the way of the coward." he said and his teammates nodded and Kurenai smiled.

"Well then, off we go." she said and started walking with the others following.

When they had walked for fifteen minutes Naruto thought about something he _really_ needed to talk to Kiba about.

"Ano, Kiba." he said and the dog user looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What."

"We're friends right?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded.

"Yeees..." Kiba answered while eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "And?"

"And a friend is supposed to tell his friend everything that concerns said friend right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And i feel that i need to tell you something." Naruto said making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing much... It's just that i've... hadsexwithyoursister." Naruto said as fast as he could before he ran and hid behind Shikamaru, waiting for the incoming explosion. It took a few moments for Kiba to realize what had just been said, but when he did...

"YOU WHAT?!" he roared. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Ano... A week ago... and then again three days ago... and again yesterday..." Naruto said, still hiding behind Shikamaru. Kiba was seeing red.

"How the fuck did this happen?" he asked with a forced calmness.

"Well... It started after the genin exams. I was in ghost rider form and i saw her about to get raped. So naturally, i went over to her and the drunk, told her that she was safe and burned the drunk guys soul. Then, last week, she bought me lunch, i took her for a walk and then one thing led to another and there we were."Naruto said and Kiba calmed down alittle, seeing as Naruto saved his sister from getting raped.

"And now? What's up between you two now?" he asked with his left eye still twitching alittle.

"I love her." Naruto said simply making Kibas eyes widen.

"Love her?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I've already told her that and she told me the same thing." he said and Kiba closed his eyes and gave a sigh of frustration.

'Damnit! How am i supposed to be able to stay mad at him now?' he thought to himself. 'Might as well accept it...' he thought and opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Hurt her and you're dead." was all he said and continued walking making Naruto raise an eyebrow and lean in to whisper to Shikamaru.

"Dude. Didn't he take that alittle too well? I thought he was gonna do the Gatsuuga on me or something." he whispered and Shikamaru sighed.

"Tch, Mendokusei." he muttred and whispered back. "He has a hard time being able to stay mad at you since you declared your love for his sister. If it would've just been a one night stand, then he would do the Gatsuuga on you, but when it's this serious then he has no real reason to stay mad at you." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

They walked for another fifteen minutes, took a boat ride to get into Wave country and then walked for another five minutes.

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed. "This mist is thick. I can hardly see anything." he said and the others nodded in agreement. Then it happened. Kurenai senced an object flying at them in high speeds while Kiba and Naruto could here something approaching.

"Get down!" Kurenai yelled and grabbed Tazuna and hit the deck with the genins following suit just in time for a HUGE sword to fly in a course that would have taken their heads off if they would've stayed and imbedded itself in a tree. Moments later a shirtless guy with the lower half of his face wrapped in bandages, brown hair and nearly none existent eyebrows appeared and landed on the handle of the sword, back turned.

"Momochi Zabuza, former member of the Seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist." Kurenai said making the masked nin glance at her.

"Hoh? If it isn't the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha? I'm just here for the old man, so hand him over and i'll let you all go without harm." Zabuza said and Kurenai shook her head.

"No can do. It's our mission to protect him and that we will." she said and Naruto stepped forward.

"Kurenai-sensei? Can i fight him?" he asked and Kurenai and Zabuza looked at him, Kurenai looked at him with a pout while Zabuza looked at him with amusement.

"Naruto. You're really gonna make me look weak if you're gonna take on every enemy we meet." she said and the smiled a little. "But, he's the worst opponent i could ever face. He specializes in Nin- and Taijutsu while i specialize in Genjutsu so sure. He's all yours." and at this Zabuza laughed.

"Do you think you can take me on gaki?" he asked and then dislodged the sword and landed on the ground. "Well then." he said and got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got." and at that, he charged.

He started off with a diagonal swing where Naruto dodged to the left and countered with a stab aimed for the liver which was dodged. Naruto then went on the offencive swinging and swinging, trying to land a hit on Zabuza who continued to dodge or block.

'Damn! This gaki is actually pretty good!' he thought to himself. 'He rivales me in strength and speed. But can he match me in jutsus?' he thought and jumped onto the water where he proceeded to make quick handseals which Naruto recognized. He smirked and began to make a long series of handseals of his own.

"Let's see if you can match this!" Zabuza yelled as he finished the last seal while Naruto was still working on his jutsu. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Element: Water Dragon Missile)" Zabuza called and a huge water dragon rose from the water and charged at Naruto who finished his handseals and smirked again.

"Let's bring out some shade, shall we?" he asked and put hand to his mouth. "Katon: Dai Kuroi Kitsune Endan! (I think it translates to Fire Element: Huge Black Fox Missile.)" he called and a burning black fox, the size of the water dragon flew from his mouth and collided with the dragon causing te water to evaporate and put a thick layer of steam over the area.

'So that's your plan? Nice Naruto.' thought Shikamaru with a small smile on his lips.

Back with Naruto and Zabuza on top of the lake, Zabuza was playing his silent killing games with Naruto. Too bad it didn't work. The moment Zabuzaappeared behind him, he got kicked in his stomach kicking out all the air that was in his lungs.

"Zabuza! This is where the fun starts." Naruto called out into the steam. Zabuza could feel the temperature rising as the skin started to melt off of Narutos body revealing a burning skeleton standing there with a vicious look on his face. "Let's play!" the skeleton roared at the now scared shitless Zabuza.

'What the hell is this? A Genjutsu?' thought Zabuza and put his hands in the Ram seal. "Kai!" he shouted and heard laughter coming from the skeleon who blurred out of view and appeared infront of him.

"This is no Genjutsu Zabuza. This is aaaall me." he said and punched zabuza in the gut causing severe burns on his skin. Zabuza grunted in pain as he was sent flying back. The skeleton blurred out of view and once again appeared infront of Zabuza but this time it kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree. By this time the steam had already started to dissipate and by the time the skeleton appeared infront of Zabuza to perform his patented Penance Stare the steam disappeared causing the skeleton to return to his normal features again.

"Damn. I was hoping that i would be able to get your soul. Oh well. You're going to die anyway." Naruto said and raised his sword to give out the killing blow when suddenly two senbon needles came flying out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck. Naruto looked to his left and saw a girl, around his age sitting up in a tree with a Kiri hunter-nin mask on.

"Well will you look at that. He did die." the girl said with a cheery voice and looked at Naruto. "I thank for weakening him for me. I've been hunting him for the last two months." she said and shunshined down to Zabuzas "corpse" and picked him up. "I must dispose of this body now. It holds many secrets that musn't fall into the wrong hands. Farewell." and with that, the girl shunshined away. When she was gone, Naruto turned to his team with a smile on his face.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" he asked and the others sweatdropped.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kiba said while glaring at Naruto. "You were the only one doing any fighting." he said and Naruto smiled.

"Well then! How about we continue with our journey?" he asked and the others nodded and they proceeded to head to Tazunas house.

* * *

**There! I'm finally done!!!**

**Thanks to J.A Jasper for his awesome lemon. Can't give you enough credit for them Jasper!**

**Now for another vote:**

**Who will Haku be paired with?**

**Kiba?**

**Or Shikamaru?**

**You decide. Peace out!**

**R&R!!!**


	5. AN: Revise

**Hey! ZNK here!**

**LD 1449 said that this was "alittle" to fast paced and wants me to revise this whole thing from the beginning. I think it would be a good idea. So keep a lookout for the revise. It's gonna be alot different.**

**Now you might wonder why i would just take advice from someone i don't know and redo this whole story. Why? Have you read any of LD's works? They kick ass! Of course i'm gonna take advice from someone like him.**

**Cya!**


End file.
